History of Broken Bones
by OPG3
Summary: Komui sends Miranda on a mission to find what could be a new exorcist. However when she travels to her given destination, there is no sign of any exorcist, innocence... or anything out of the ordinary, but when this new exorcist appears, what's the Orders reaction? Rating for future violence, no explicit language. Possible OCXLavi pairing (most likely not). First Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Siberia

Hello! (I apologize if the formatting is incorrect, this is my first post)

This is chapter 1 of my very 1st Fanfiction. This story does have some of my own original characters in the story that does not affect the anime or manga at all. For this sake I have started this story a few chapter after the anime ends (chapter 164) as its own separate arc as to not interfere with the future manga chapters.

so... **(SPOILERS!)** Timothy has not become an exorcist, Cross has not died, Allen has not been captured by the order, Allen has not left the order, Kandas past and Alma Karma arc has not happened, The "Third-Exorcist" arc has not happened, Bookman and Lavi have not been captured, etc., etc., etc.

What has happened in the manga that did not happen in the anime is **(SPOILERS!)** the ghost incident (chapter 159-164) so they are at the new order HQ.

A few notes from me: 1st I am trying to improve my grammar and spelling (English was always my worst subject in school) so please help me improve by leaving a comment. 2nd If you have any suggestions as readers to improve my fanfiction (as far as writing goes, I already have the storyline written down) please leave a comment. 3rd I will separate my author comments with a - (line) and my stories scene changes/fashbacks with ... (3 dots in its own paragraph). 4th I will always try to leave a chapter preview for the next upcoming chapter.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy my fanfiction.

-Man belongs to its rightful owner and author Katsura Hoshino

* * *

"Siberia!" Miranda collapsed on the paper covered couch which made a crunch sound as she landed. Her next mission, although not too far away, forced her to travel... and Miranda's worries skyrocketed (more than usual), but she could not turn down a job after all that the order has done for her sake.

"Yes, Siberia" Komui repeated.

Miranda sighed... She gained her composure and proceeded to leave with a quick dust off of her uniform, but before she walked out the door, she turned and asked "How long?"

"Until you find her... this has been the first sign of her in 11 years, we can't risk to lose our only..." his sentence trailed off as he mumbled to himself, slowly pacing across the room.

"I understand..." Miranda whispered... knowing he was not paying attention to her, but she was worried. This mission was making him stressed... more than usual anyway.

...

A few short hours later Miranda was well on her way to Siberia and Allen was in need of a "snack"... although his definition of "snack" varied from the rest of the order.

With the Leaning Tower of "Pizza" stacked in front of Allen, it seemed to move on its own as it practically flew into young Walkers body (which was 4 times smaller than the tower of food itself).

"I knew I would find you here!" A bright red headed boy by the name of Lavi shouted. He started walking toward Allen with a smirk on his face and said

"I thought I heard the cafeteria caving in... it seems I have found the problem." he chuckled at the thought of his own joke becoming reality... but nobody wants to be here when that finally does happen. He takes his seat next to Allen (who had already filled up the table with stacks of empty plates) and start bickering like a old married couple.

Lenalee came around to their side of the table... knowing it was their table based off the food... she sits down between the two boys with the silent_ 'if-separating-the-two-of-you-is-not-enough-I-will-have-to-put-you-in-time-out'_ stare. The boys stopped their silly argument about Allens eating habits and continued to inhale their food.

Lenalee takes a look around "say... wheres Miranda? She usually is eating lunch with Marie around this time"

Allen takes a breath in between bites to quickly glance around "Now that you mention it..." he begins to say only to be interrupted by Lavi (determined to eat more than Allen... some day)

"mission." he says with a mouth full of noodles (it sounded more like moo-shun with the noodles).

"Oh really? That's exciting, it has been a while since she has been out on a mission!" Lenalee clapped with excitement, she then realized something...

"Lavi!" she shouted.

"How did you know? Have you been reading my brothers PRIVATE reports and missions... AGAIN!" she abruptly stood up and put her hands on her hips and scolded Lavi for about 10 minutes, before he even had a chance to answer. Finally the boy was able to get a word in... (not that it would help much).

Putting his hands up in defense he said "It is my responsibility as the successor of the Bookman to record history, and that means knowing where all the missions take place."

"So where is she going!" Allen asked with excited curiosity. Lenalee, not appreciating Allens quick interjection, takes her good sweet time giving him a scolding of equivalent degree as the one given to Lavi only 20 minutes earlier.

"Siberia" Lavi whispers as he tries to sneak away unnoticed...

...

Miranda got off the train in Siberia accompanied by a quite stout finder by the name of Tamarack. "Well... here we are Miss. Lotto" he said as he wiped the drippings from his nose with an obviously well used handkerchief. Miranda should have packed a handkerchief herself, the cold air of Siberia caused her to sneeze profusely. Tamarack offered his own handkerchief, but Miranda respectfully declined, after all, he was sneezing just as often.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you for reading my first Fanfiction, hopefully it was not to confusing with the scene changes. I hope that all of you enjoyed it and will continue reading, and I love receiving comments and criticism. Thank you.

**Next Chapter Preview:**

They were about ready to retire for the night, but Miranda wanted to ask a few more people before the sun went down. A young blond boy, about the age of 19 or 20 came up to them, he was holding a long black umbrella and wore a black suit, in his other hand were a bouquet of white lilies.

_'a funeral'_ Miranda thought as the boy approached.

"you must be the foreigners everyone is talking about." he said. "People are saying your like... ghost hunters or something." He laughed, but started thinking about something... something sad... the funeral. Who had he lost? A friend, sibling, parent...


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's Meet The Mayor

**Author Note: **Yay! Chapter 2! Hello! I am so glad you continued reading. It looks like the formatting turned out pretty good, that is a bonus. Be sure to comment if you have a comments or suggestions.

Just as a reminder: - (line) separates my comments from the actual story. Also ... (3 dot in its own paragraph) represent a scene change/time lapses.

-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino

Enjoy!

* * *

Tamarack guides Miranda to a small town called Lyovikha. "Komui said this was the town we could find the innocence at, but there have been no signs of anything unusual around here... I wonder what Komui was thinking." Tamarack said. "But I suppose thats a good thing, that means we will be less likely to run into any akuma." Tamarack chuckled and gave a huge smile.

"Well I suppose we start by talking to the villagers" Miranda suggested.

After many hours of asking the villagers of any strange activity recently, there was nothing strange about this town... other than two people in creepy uniforms walking around asking about strange events of the town...

Putting that aside, Miranda sighed and sat down on a park bench a little worn out by a full day of walking, after all despite being an exorcist stamina was not her strong suit... nor Tameracks.

They were about ready to retire for the night, but Miranda wanted to ask a few more people before the sun went down. A young blond boy, about the age of 19 or 20 came up to them, he was holding a long black umbrella and wore a black suit, in his other hand were a bouquet of white lilies.

_'a funeral'_ Miranda thought as the boy approached.

"you must be the foreigners everyone is talking about." he said. "People are saying your like... ghost hunters or something." He laughed, but started thinking about something... something sad... the funeral. Who had he lost? A friend, sibling, parent...

"Ghosts... huh" he said again. Then he turned to Miranda and asked "do you think ghosts can comeback to haunt you?" there was a pause of silence. Miranda was afraid for this boy, he was the perfect host for an akuma.

"Only if you allow them too." Miranda responded with a smile.

"You are a pretty weird Ghost Hunter." the boy said. "would you two like to join my father and I for dinner? He is the Mayor and loves to treat visitors in this town." Miranda looked rather surprised at the boys offer.

"umm..." Miranda looked over at Tamerack, who was just as surprised.

"How long are you staying?" the boy asked. "How about 2 days from now, for dinner, 5 o'clock? Meet me here and I will show you to our house." the boy said and without waiting for a response he walked away.

...

The 2 days passed and Miranda and Tamerack still made no progress. It was about an hour before 5 o'clock, when they were supposed to meet the young boy at the park.

"Should we go?" Tamerack asked...

"I suppose so, there is no harm in doing so... right? We may even get some new information, after all he is the mayor." Miranda responded.

They got back to the park about 15 minutes before 5, as it was on the other side of town. They sat down and waited for about 5 minutes before the boy came running toward them. This time he was not wearing black and had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"nice to see you again!" the boy said

"likewise" Miranda responded

and a very formal "Good evening" was given by Tamerack.

It was a rather short walk... something like 10 minutes. The boy opened the door and the smell of cigar smoke burnt their noses. "Ahh! Welcome!" a tall slender man, quite bubbly, came to the door with outstretched arms. He was a hugger. His lengthy arms wrapped around Miranda and squeezed tightly and followed suit with Tamerack.

"So I heard your Ghost Hunters right?" he inquired.

"Not really" Miranda responded.

"Oh that's a shame. Nothing really exciting happens around here, but guests are guests! Come on in!" they stepped inside the dimly lit house. Boxes covered the floor.

"Pardon the mess. We just got over a family situation. Nothing to worry yourselves with." he pushed them along to the dining table.

"Have a seat! Dinner will be ready soon." Miranda and Tamerack sat down on the side of the long table. The young boy left the room to the kitchen and the mayor sat at the end.

"I suppose I should formally introduce myself, I am Mayor Ridge, and my sons name is Slade. It is very nice to meet you... and you are?"

"Hello my name is Tamerack Corrow and this is Miss Miranda Lotto. We are from the Black Order based in London. It is an honor to meet you Mayor Ridge." Tammerack said with a bright smile.

"So what do you do in this 'Black Order' of yours?" the mayor continued "You know my role in the world, what do you do?"

Miranda was hesitant to answer,

_'Well...'_ she thought.

_'the mention of demons made from souls who come back from the dead tend to frighten people, so... I suppose we are ghost hunters'._

Miranda chuckled at this thought then responded "I am an Exorcist who lives to carry out the task of destroying demons, and Tamerack here is what we call a Finder, he assists the exorcists by escorting them to their respective mission locations and scouting out the area before the exorcist arrive. They help in carrying out the mission. They are really helpful so we can narrow down our search area." Miranda explained a bit more about the order when the young boy Slade came out with the dinner.

"Oh! Fascinating!" the mayor said "Son you should hear these stories!" Mr. Ridge laughed and Slade placed the golden brown turkey in the center of the table.

"So what brings you here?" asked mayor Ridge "I don't recall seeing any demons around here. You son?" he laughed again and Slade responded

"Nope nothing around here" as he sliced the turkey. He left again to bring out the side dishes. Potatoes, and a large platter of vegetables.

"well..." Miranda began to respond "we heard news of a possible new exorcist, we have come to retrieve them."

"Well how do you know that?" the boy Slade asked as he came in with quite a large bowel of bread rolls.

Miranda continued to explain about innocence and how some strange events can be caused by innocence "...but we were sent here with nothing to go off of... this is the first mission that our director left so much unsaid." Miranda finished off her explanation as Slade dished up their dinner.

"That's unusual, your order seems so organized." the mayor said. "well I wish you luck on your mission."

"Thank you." Miranda responded. They finished their meal and returned to the inn where they had been staying and rested for the next round of questions in the morning.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hope you enjoyed it! I promise within the next few chapters there will be some fighting, and stuff, be patient. Good things come to those who wait (and read!). Sorry about the short chapters, it is just a convenient place to stop

**Chapter Preview:**

Miranda knocked on the door.

She heard a bit of fumbling around in the house before the door opened.

"Hello my name is Miranda Lotto and this is Tamerack Corrow" The girl stared at them blank faced and dead eyed...

There was silence...

"May we speak with you?"

"…no…"

"can we come in?"

the stranger had a dazed look in there eyes almost like a drugged sadness. But offered there home to Miranda and Tamerack regardless.


	3. Chapter 3 - Level 3

**Authors Note:** Hello! welcome to Chapter 3. I was really excited to post this chapter because I finished it early, so I decided to update my story sooner rather than later.

By this time you all probably know - (line) separates my comments from the story and ... (3 dots in its own paragraph) separate time/scene change. so that will be my last time posting that. I got a couple of really nice reviews so thank you all for reading. I also received a suggestion to make my chapters longer, so I merged chapters 3 and 4 to make one long chapter 3. Thanks for your suggestion! Enjoy!

**-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

The next morning Miranda could not stop thinking about the mayor and Slade. She knew they received a great loss of sorts. The funeral and the boxes at the house. She got up quite early that morning still confused. There was no sign of anything related to innocence. Why would Komui send her here? She laid in her bed thinking, trying to piece together something that would give them a clue as to where the innocence was.

She managed to get out of bed despite her lack of sleep thinking about the mayor last night and waking up early in the morning. Tamerack met her outside of the inn. "Good morning Miss Lotto." He greeted her.

"Shall we try again this morning?" Tamerack noticed how down she was this morning, he gave her a large smile trying to cheer her up. They had searched the whole town already by the 3rd day. They decided to search the outer edges of the town. The mayor had mentioned that there were a few homes that had people living in them just outside the city in the forests and the farmlands. They searched a while before arriving at a cottage in the woods.

Miranda knocked on the door.

She heard a bit of fumbling around in the house before the door opened.

"Hello my name is Miranda Lotto and this is Tamerack Corrow" The girl stared at them blank faced and dead eyed...

There was silence...

"May we speak with you?"

"…no…"

"can we come in?"

the stranger had a dazed look in there eyes almost like a drugged sadness. But offered there home to Miranda and Tamerack regardless.

"Are you alright ma'm?"

She groaned. Her face turned grey. A black pentacle grew out of her forehead, guns, and the machinery of an Akuma followed. Tamerack quickly pulled the machine off of his back and turned it on boxing up the Akuma in a cube of light.

"Quick Miss Lotto! Escape and warn the Order!" Tamerack knew the barrier would not hold out long with only one machine to hold back the Akuma.

The box was then surrounded by a dome of clocks, Miranda was taking all of the damage the machine was taking from the escaping Akuma. "It will be a long time before this Akuma will be able to escape. I can hold this small barrier for a long time. Go warn the order. I was not about to get you killed." Miranda knew that once the Akuma escaped Tamerack would not survive, but at least she would be able to hold it off long enough for Tamerack to get the word out to the nearest exorcist who can kill this thing.

Miranda hoped to not run into any Akuma this time. She can't exactly kill them with her abilities. This was supposed to be a simple mission... but no mission is simple... is it.

Tamerack ran off to inform the order.

...

Several hours later there was still no sign of Tamerack and Miranda was feeling the distress that the day had put on her along with the lack of sleep and several hours of holding her innocence active.

The mayor soon came out of the trees.

"Mayor! Stay away!" Miranda yelled

"Get away! Its not safe here go home!" She yelled but he did not listen.

"Stay away? Go home? But how can I do that knowing one of my own is in danger?" his voice deepened and his skin tore away reveling a dark purple armor like body...

A level 3 Akuma...

A level 3 Akuma had taken the mayors body.

"Why do you think I told you to go so far out of town? To help you find the innocence? NO! To get you alone! After all I can't have my citizens see me murder some outsiders like you. How do you think I evolved so far? How do you think I came so far without any exorcists noticing? I AM NOT SOME BUMBLING FOOL!" He laughed.

"An exorcist may even evolve me to a level 4" his smile ran a chill up Mirandas back.

"Where is Tamerack?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Dead." he said bluntly. He slowly walked toward her.

Miranda had sent him to his death, and now she could only hope he got the word out in time. The level 3 was approaching "Would you like to know what I can do?" the level 3 taunted her "My abilities? My Powers?... I can show you... If you want." he was next to her whispering in her ear. She could feel him breathing as he circled around her.

"It is nice to know there may be innocence in this town, thank you for the information." He pulled out his long tongue and licked her neck. It was hot and burned her skin with what felt like acid seeping into her skin.

"Who are you?" Miranda asked. She was going numb from the acid or perhaps it was... Poison. She wanted to postpone her death as long as possible, to keep the innocence safe just a few minutes longer. "...or who were you?... who were you to Mayor Ridge?"

There was silence for a moment.

"I am his wife... all those boxes! Those are MY BOXES! And he wanted to package them up and throw them away! So I gladly killed him, no matter the Earls orders!"

It laughed.

"and how did you die?"

"My death! I NEVER DIED! What are you talking about! I AM NOT DEAD!" Miranda was confused how could an Akuma not know it was dead?

"My husband was trying to throw me out! He was not listening to me! He went to a funeral with OUR son and did not tell me! HOW COULD HE DO SUCH A THING!"

"Because you died... that was your funeral... he was not ignoring you... because he could not see your spirit, he was mourning your loss so much that the Earl came down and brought you back to life. I'm sorry..." Miranda could not understand how this spirit had not gone to God yet, but it remained on earth long enough for the Millennium Earl to turn it into an Akuma.

"There was a carriage... but I know I avoided it... I know I did... I know..." The Akuma grabbed Mirandas neck.

"no... no I... I was sure..." the akuma thought hard. It turned to face Miranda. It pulled her close to his face, Miranda struggling for air...

It screamed grabbing her hair with its other has and wrenching it back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DO YOU MAKE MY HEAD HURT! IT DOES NOT MATTER NOW HAD I DIED OR NOT BECAUSE I AM LIVING! STRONGER THAN EVER!" The akuma had broken in insanity.

Miranda heard a dog barking nearby. The akuma tightened her grip around her neck "You are going to die right here."

Miranda was clawing at the akumas knuckles, gasping for breath, furiously kicking. She wanted to scream but no sound came out... almost no air could be let through with the akumas tight grip... "Pathetic" it said "I could not even show you my real power... so weak... I thought exorcists were more fun than this."

Her vision had went fuzzy. The beautiful green glow of her innocence dissapeared leaving the rusted box to take back the damage it was given.

Black...

_'The barking' _Miranda thought

'Does that dog have a home?'

_'God in heaven I pray... please guide me back to your palace in the sky.'_ Mirandas eyes rolled to the back of her head

"Innocence ACTIVATE" There was a voice, a males voice... it was Kanda.

"Mugen!" the unsheathed sword glowed with a dark midnight blue, like flames of darkness. He charged at the akuma, he swung his blade sending beasts of hell to meet the akuma. He was forced to let go to avoid any damage from Kandas attack, and Miranda dropped lifeless toward the floor.

Tamerack came rushing toward Miranda... he was not dead.

"Miranda! Miranda! Miranda!" he ran to her side repeating her name trying to wake her up.

Kanda spoke "Get her to a hospital now! She may still be alive!" he had her focus on the akuma, not bothering to look back toward Tamerack.

Tammerack grabbed Miranda by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

He ran.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I really liked the idea on an akuma not knowing where they came from, so I thought this would be the perfect place to put one. Thanks again for reading, and for the suggestions.

P.S. I originally had Lenalee the one to fight the level 3 akuma, but I had already established that she was a the order with Lavi and Allen. sooooo... yeah.

**Chapter Preview:**

A crowd of people started to gather as Tamerack fell to his knees. Miranda slid off of his shoulder and landed on the ground next to him. He tried to yell for help again but his voice was horse... he began to weep.

The mayors son, Slade, saw Tamerack, and ran toward him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Helping Hands

**Author Note: **Thank you for those who have read this far. I am also sorry because this chapter is so short... like really short. I am thankful to those who have followed this story and I hope you continue to read. I was ahead a few chapters so I decided to post this chapter early. yay! Again I like feedback so if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to submit a comment, I will try my best to improve my writing with your tips! Thank you and Enjoy! Chapter 4! I apologize for how short this chapter was, but it was a convenient place to stop.

I just hope I don't accidentally upload my chapters in the wrong order... I almost labeled this as chapter 6... that would not have been good.

* * *

"Somebody HELP!" Tamerack, out of breath, stammered into the town with Miranda practically falling off of his shoulder.

"I need a doctor! Where is the Hospital?!" Tamerack continued to yell.

A crowd of people started to gather as Tamerack fell to his knees. Miranda slid off of his shoulder and landed on the ground next to him. He tried to yell for help again but his voice was horse... he began to weep.

The mayors son, Slade, saw Tamerack, and ran toward him.

"Tamerack!" he yelled "Whats wrong?!" and then he saw... Miranda lay on the tiled streets. Her neck was bruised and her body lifeless.

He was frozen for a moment, then snapped out of his shock when he heard the villages whispering.

"Are these the strangers?"

"Should we help them?"

"What is going on?"

He was furious... his own people not willing to help, he had already lost his mother under his care, he was not about to lose her.

"MOVE!" he shouted as he forced his way past the crowd.

"You! Get a doctor, tell them it is an emergency!" He pointed to a young teen boy who looked like he could run pretty fast.

"You and you! Help me carry her to this bench!" He pointed to two older men strong enough to lift her.

The two men brought Miranda to the bench and Slade put his head to her chest...

_'A faint heartbeat'_ he thought

_'but it wont last long'_

…

"It seems your innocence can actually kill me..." The level 3 said as he licked his wound. Kanda had killed the level 1 with ease and wounded the level three on his left side. His tongue long, slimy and green moved like a snake through the wound. It started to smoke, it was burning... he was trying to heal himself by burning the wound shut.

Kanda called for illusion 2. his sword burnt dark blue, the flames danced around Kandas shoulders as it morphed into a 2nd blade.

Kanda shot an array of illusion attacks at the akuma. The akuma dodged the attack but was struck from behind, Kanda moved fast, his feet barely touching the ground like he was floating. The akuma stumbled foreward from Kandas attack.

"Your fast" it said "but no matter... what ever wounds you inflict on me will only be erased... if you want to see my true power you are going to have to try better than that."the akuma finished.

Kanda just smirked.

They charged at each other parrying and both inflicting wounds and receiving great damage. Kanda stood with ripped uniform, and bleeding profusely.

"You look like death!" The akuma laughed.

Kanda just smirked.

He had figured it out... his body had gone numb and he could barely hold his blade, but that did not matter. The akuma has poison on his body and acid in his tongue. He used his tongue to seal his wounds and the poison to paralyze his enemies. He was untouchable.

The akuma let out his long tongue, and started to lick his wounds. The acid ate away the hard armor-like exoskeleton allowing another piece to grow in its place.

"You look like a hopeless puppy licking your wounds like that." Kanda said

"and you look like a half dead puppy" the akuma responded "seems like you can talk... I was beginning to think you were mute... puppy."

Kanda rushed up the the akuma, exchanges were made, and although Kanda could not feel his hands he gripped on as tightly as he could. His body moved out of muscle memory, motions and attacks were engraved into him. He danced around the akuma slicing him, and with every entry point, more poison seeped out from the akumas body, splattering itself on Kanda like blood. It soaked into his skin, absorbing and turning numb, the akuma laughed, his tongue hung out and started to heal the wounds... but nothing happened.

A sound came from the feet of the akuma, his tongue lay there twitching on the ground. Kanda looked up at the akumas mouth and shoved his sword straight in, piercing the armor exoskeleton in the back. He twisted the sword... The akuma grabbed him and pulled him close, spattering poison as he spoke. "Oh boy... it looks like you really were death... I loved our time together" its cut tongue made it difficult to understand. But as one last farewell the akuma jabbed its sharp claws into Kandas belly.

Kanda spit blood.

The Akuma died.

Kanda collapsed to his knees, mugen deactivated, he heard a dog barking... he passed out.

* * *

**Author Note**: So thanks for sticking with me this far. I again apologize how short this was, so to make it up I will post an extra long chapter preview.

**Chapter Preview:**

"Hello? Hello?..." a static electric voice came from the golem.

"I need Komui now!" Kanda yelled at the man on the other side of the golem. He turned to Tamerack and said "go to Miranda, tell her we found the exorcist we've been looking for."

"Komui here." A voice came in through the golem.

"We found the exorcist, but Miranda is extremely wounded and a level 3 appeared here." Kanda said.

"Not good..." Komui said "Protect them at all costs, I trust you. What type of innocence does she have?" That was strange because Kanda had never mentioned that the exorcist was a women... could he have known?

Kanda shook off the doubt in his mind and quickly focused on the task at hand.

"Parasitic in the left palm." he said.

"Bring her in as soon as Miranda is well enough to move, we must get them back here as soon as possible." Komui ended the call with that... nothing more.

Kanda rushed toward the direction that Tamerack had gone with the girl and her dog leading the way. A large crowd of people stood outside a large brown home. Kanda pushed his way through the crowds and slammed the door open. He looked around the room and spotted Miranda laying on a couch barely conscious. There was a blond boy blotting cold water on her head and holding her head back to open up her throat allowing oxygen to flow through easier. Tamerack stood nearby with a worried look on his face. Kanda pushed the boy aside and lifted Miranda from the couch.


	5. Chapter 5 - Welcome

**Author Notes:** So a lot a people asked me if Tamerack is the OC I am talking about in my short story description... No... although he is one of my random OC's made just to move the story along basically. This chapter will introduce the main OC (the one that may have the LavixOC pairing). So welcome to Chapter 5! An advanced warning, chapter 6 is really short... I am really bad at writing long chapters. I will try.

* * *

Kanda woke up in a daze, bandages around his waist...

"Ren. Go fetch me new bandages." a girls voice said.

A barking dog, a warm feeling in his chest, and he was sore.

He tried to lift his hand... his right hand would not move but his left hand had just enough movement to press his hand against his forehead. He had a headache that made it seem like his head was going to split open.

He felt someone touching his chest. The dog barked more, the barking was pissing Kanda off, it made his headache worse. He groaned and tried to sit up.

"Oh your up!" the girl said taking her hands off his chest. "I was just... I was trying..."

Kanda tried to open his eyes to the bright light coming through the window. All he could see was a silhouette of a girl. His eye began to adjust and he saw her with bandages in her hand. The bandages on his chest were bloody.

"I'm fine." Kanda said to the the girl. She had dark brown hair, almost black, her hair was long but unevenly cut and stick straight. He tore off the bandages, he was healed completely.

"Umm... I need to change your bandages" the girl said.

"I'm healed" Kanda said.

"That's impossible" the girl responded. She made no eye contact with him... and that is when he realized she was blind.

"I'm fine, believe me I know my own body" Kanda said. He stood up looking for his clothing.

"If you really knew your own body, you would not have pushed yourself to pass out." The girl responded "You would know your limits."

Now Kanda was getting irritated with her "Where's my clothing, I need to go." he asked with a cold voice.

"Not until I know you are safe to leave." She insisted with a firm voice. "Show me."

Kanda turned toward her as she stood up. She reached out and touched his chest... there was nothing left of the wounds, he really was completely healed.

"Impossible... How?" she was astonished...

"I said I was healed. Now where is my clothing?" That is when Kanda noticed... as the girl turned around to get Kandas clothing she dropped her hand from his chest and he saw the scar. It was a glowing green cross on the palm of her hand.

"Your scar... that scar" He managed to say that much.

"I have had in since birth, or so my parents told me, it must be a birthmark of sorts" She responded to Kandas mumbling as she brought out his clothing. It was folded, at least attempted to be folded.

The scar glowed green similar to a parasitic innocence. Could this girl be an exorcist?

Kanda grabbed his clothing and put it on. "I need you to come with me. I can't explain why, but you are in danger and you have a special ability that is of use to us."

"Us?" she inquired.

"The Black Order... Your an Exorcist, like me." Kanda grabbed her hand and pulled her out the doorway, the dog followed barking and growling at him.

"I'ts alright." she said trying to calm down the dog. Kanda was not quite sure where they were. Somewhere in the woods outside of town.

"Can you get us to town?" Kanda asked with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Umm... yeah" she hesitated then called the dog over. "Ren, to town." the dog had a worn leather collar and strap for the girl to hold onto. The dog bolted and jerked the girl behind on the leather strap. Kanda followed the two into the town. Kanda had found the nearest phone and connected his golem to it to try and reach the orders HQ.

Then Tamerack came running. "Mr. Kanda!" he yelled waving him down.

"What are you still doing here?!" he said with frustration in his voice. "I told you to return to the order with Miranda." Tamerack shifted back and forth nervously.

"I would have but Miranda... her condition was too weak to travel in." Tamerack said expecting to be yelled at.

"Tsk..." Kanda was not happy.

"Hello? Hello?..." a static electric voice came from the golem.

"I need Komui now!" Kanda yelled at the man on the other side of the golem. He turned to Tamerack and said "go to Miranda, tell her we found the exorcist we've been looking for."

"Komui here." A voice came in through the golem.

"We found the exorcist, but Miranda is extremely wounded and a level 3 appeared here." Kanda said.

"Not good..." Komui said "Protect them at all costs, I trust you. What type of innocence does she have?" That was strange because Kanda had never mentioned that the exorcist was a women... could he have known?

Kanda shook off the doubt in his mind and quickly focused on the task at hand.

"Parasitic in the left palm." he said.

"Bring her in as soon as Miranda is well enough to move, we must get them back here as soon as possible." Komui ended the call with that... nothing more.

Kanda rushed toward the direction that Tamerack had gone with the girl and her dog leading the way. A large crowd of people stood outside a large brown home. Kanda pushed his way through the crowds and slammed the door open. He looked around the room and spotted Miranda laying on a couch barley concious. There was a blond boy blotting cold water on her head and holding her head back to open up her throat allowing oxygen to flow through easier. Tamerack stood nearby with a worried look on his face. Kanda pushed the boy aside and lifted Miranda from the couch.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" the boy yelled.

"Were leaving!" Kanda motioned to Tamerack to follow behind.

"She will die if you take her now! She wont be able to breath out there!" the boy got up and pulled on Kandas jacket.

Kanda turned around and yelled at the boy "She would be dead if it were not for me! And you and your whole town will be dead just like your father if you don't let us leave!" The boy stood there silent and in shock. He collapsed to the floor.

"My father? Dead?"

Kanda turned and left.

…

They arrived at the train station. Kanda put Miranda down laying on a train car bench. He took off his jacket and put it on top of Miranda to protect her from the cold.

Miranda woke a few hours into the ride. Her voice was horse and hurt to speak, she could barley whisper. "Tam... not... dead..."

Tamerack responded "Of course not Miss Lotto... I don't know what lies that akuma told you, but I am tougher than I look." he gave a usual bright smile... happy that Miranda was alright.

…

They had arrived at the order and Miranda was rushed off to the medical room where she was being treated for throat damage.

Kanda escorted the girl to the front door "Wait here. You need to be examined... procedure."

"Scanning" A large stone face moved on the front door. A bright light came from its eyes as it seemed to bend down and enveloped the girl in light.

"Passed, human." The door creaked opened and Kanda escorted the girl to an office door. The walk was in complete silence... Kanda opened the door. Inside there was a desk, couch, and a plethora of papers scattered and mounded around the room. It seemed like an endless sea of parchment. There was a man inside. He had dark purple hair down to his shoulders, a white lab coat and a matching beret... it was Komui. He pushed up his glasses and said "Oh Yuu!... go to the infirmary right now!" he sounded so childish.

"I'm fine." Kanda responded obviously irritated at Komui

Komui turned to the young girl and introduced himself. "Good evening Ma'am. Pardon the mess, but my name is Komui Lee, Director of The Black Order. Welcome. This is where exorcists, such as you, stay and train to fight as an exorcist against akuma." He gave a bright smile. He continued. "I will explain more about this later and you can ask me any questions, but for now I must check up on Miranda, another exorcist of ours. I will have a finder of ours give you a tour." He proceeded to call for Tamerack through his head set.

"You know I'm blind right?" the girl started talking for the first time since they reached the order. "I can't really be 'shown around'! You people just come into my life and take me to an unknown location because I have a scar!" she yelled at Komui... "How can I fight! How can I defend myself! I'm weak..." Tears started to well up in her eyes. She did not know why she was feeling so sad and angry at herself. "How... how can I fight..." Tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed, her voice had gone horse. She collapsed on to the floor.

Kanda grabbed her by er left arm and yanked her back to her feet. "How can you fight!" He yelled at her. "This scar is your ability to fight!" he pulled her left arm above her "It will protect you and fight for your life!" Kanda dropped her arm, it fell limp. He opened the door. "I'm leaving...".

Tamerack was standing right outside the door, his face was in shock.

"Tamerack... give us a moment." Komui said. He shut the door and there was silence. The dog whimpered and sat down at the girls feet.

"Now do you want to tell me your name?" Komui asked.

"... Abanah..." She responded between small sobs.

"Well Abanah..." Komui said "will you give me one last chance to convince you of who you really are?"

* * *

**Author Note:** So hope you enjoyed this chapter. My OC has finally been introduced. YAY! I hope you like her (even though she is kind of an emotional wreck... I promise it is explained later in the story, and she is not so emotionally crazy).

**Chapter Preview:**

"Is it her?" Komui had a worried expression on his face.

"I believe it may be, but she most likely has severe memory loss and unexplained trauma." Hevlaska continued "I don't think she remembers anything."

"And I don't think we should tell her. It is better off not knowing that horrible past." Komuis face was somber, a sadness and anger took him. Regret and rage. Disappointment. All of these feelings filled his heart.


	6. Chapter 6 - Party Harty!

**Author Note:** Hey! it has been a week and a few days, so time for an update! yay! so enjoy Chapter 6. (sorry it is a tad late).

* * *

She felt a breeze it was cold and harsh. "We will be there soon" Komui reassured her "you'll get to meet one of our exorcists. Hevlaska. She cares for and stores the innocence." the air only got colder, it seemed familiar to Abanah... this air... cold... sad... lonely... but yet she willingly went. "Were here." Komui continued after a short pause "Meet Hevlaska. She is going to examine you, don't be scared." A sensation came over Abanah, she felt her feet lift from off the ground and her heart started racing. Her body became hot, her breath taken out of her.

Images came to her mind... she thought 'wait... how can I... see... these images...' images of young girls, a family, blood... there was so much blood... and sickness. Then the images stopped.

Black...

Her head ached, she felt sick, gagging and coughing. She tasted blood.

She heard a sweet familiar voice "22% it is low but it is there... she has innocence."

Komui tried to sound excited, but he seemed worried "There! You see! You have innocence, you are an exorcist. Welcome to the Black Order."

…

Tamerack had taken Ren (the dog) to the cafeteria to get him some food. Ren had taken a real liking to Tamerack. They reached the cafeteria where party preparations were being made to welcome Abanah to the order.

…

"There is someone I would like you to meet." Komui said. "His name is Marie." Komui messaged for Marie through his headset again as they headed back up the elevator.

Marie met them at the top of the elevator back onto the main floor. Komui introduced the two to each other "Good evening Marie. This here is Abanah our newest exorcist."

"Good evening. I was surprised to hear there was another blind exorcist around here." Marie said.

"Your blind?" Abanah was a little surprised as well.

"Yes I am. I can take you around the order if you would like... it is pretty simple to understand the layout after a while." Tamerack interrupted with a happy dog following behind.

"Sure" she responded

"Well that is fantastic!" Komui said "I must really get going, always busy!"

...

The 3 of them (and the dog) went on a tour of the order and Komui headed back down the elevator to Hevlaska.

"Is it her?" Komui had a worried expression on his face.

"I believe it may be, but she most likely has severe memory loss and unexplained trauma." Hevlaska continued "I don't think she remembers anything."

"And I don't think we should tell her. It is better off not knowing that horrible past." Komuis face was somber, a sadness and anger took him. Regret and rage. Disappointment. All of these feelings filled his heart.

"I must go visit Miranda..."

…

"...and this is our last stop. The cafeteria." Tamerack spoke with an abnormally energetic voice. The door was opened and a waft of warm air filled with the scent of something... sweet... she could not put her finger on it.

"WELCOME!" a barrage of voices yell in excitement and harmony.

"Let me introduce you to some of the other members and staff." Tamerack said. It was always exciting when a new exorcist joined the order. Tamerack pushed Abanah into the cafeteria a little further. Marie was following behind her and Ren barked adding to the noise.

"This is Miranda" Tamerack said, "She was looking for you before she got attacked."

Abanah was a bit confused... it was the man Kanda who had been attacked.

'There was 2 of them?' she thought.

Then she remembered the yelling. That was the one thing that had drawn her to the fight. The yelling. She remembered hearing the name 'Miranda' being called.

"Hello" Abanah says.

A very quiet whisper almost inaudible was returned "Hello."

Abanah was then continually pushed down a row of people, meeting everybody. She was overwhelmed. She had never been in the presence of so many people, let alone the focus of so many people. She was speechless. So many questions and yet she was to overwhelmed to answer any of them. The party continued, she tried to answer questions as best she could.

"So what does your innocence do?"

"How did you find out you were an exorcist?"

"Do you like it here?"

She did try... "Well... I don't... I don't quite know."

"Well they found me and..."

"I suppose so... I have not been her long, so..."

she was so overwhelmed.

"Lets play a game!" someone suggested.

"But not until she has cake first!" someone yelled. Cheerful screams of agreement roared in the large cafeteria hall. Then before she knew it... someone had forced a piece of cake in her mouth.

"...and i'm Lavi"

and he's Lavi...

* * *

**Author Notes:** So I hope you enjoy this. and please leave suggestions and comments. thank you and enjoy the preview!

**Chapter Preview: **

"Good morning!" Komuis face lit up. "I just need to ask some questions for official paperwork." komui handed a folder with theinsignia of the order imbedded in the corner. Komui motioned to the folder, implying that Abanah needed to open it and inside was a stack of parchment with basic information that needed to be filled out. A name, birthdate, mother, father, siblings, etc.

"I will need you to fill out this information while I ask you some question. It will make the process go faster." komui handed her a pen. She started and wrote Abanah Ray Crowe on the top in her best handwriting (which was not that good).


	7. Chapter 7 - Paperwork

**Author Notes:** Sorry about the late chapter. I was on family Vacation and just got home before posting this chapter. I would like to thanks everyone who has commented, followed, and favorite this story, Thank you! I have now reached over 300 views! thanks and enjoy Chapter 7.

* * *

The cake was sweet. Although Abanah did not really like sweet things, it was still good.

"Lavi!" a girl shouted "Don't do that to the poor girl!" Lavi backed away. "Hello, I am Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you." Lenalee grabbed Abanahs hand and held it for a moment "I hope we can be good friends." Lenalee shook her hand and then pulled her in for a hug. Surprised, Abanah turned red in the face. She could feel the heat in her cheeks.

The party lasted all night, everyone was seriously tired. Abanah had warmed up to the people of the order well enough to make full sentences at least. She laughed at a few jokes and had a few snacks. She never had gone to a real party before, she did not know how to act.

Well her parents had given her parties but it was just the 3 of them. Her and her parents in their cabin by the river. Although she never really did like the river. Nor did she know how to swim. This was so much more than those peaceful days, in more ways than one. "so..." she heard as an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "...was the cake good?" it was lavi again. She was a bit surprised at the blunt approach he has toward er, but then again she had never known any other approach other than that of an old couple raising a child.

"mm-hmm. It was quite good." she responded. He sounded a little drunk...

"Well that's good! I was hoping you would like it, that Yuu won't even try it for me." Lavi laughed as he emphasized the name Yuu. Another male voice yelled from behind them a few violent killing threats. Kanda had definitely heard Lavi.

Lavi put his mouth by Abanahs ear and whispered "I should probably run now before I die." As Lavi was being chased by a very violent Kanda he yelled whilst climbing a table "I love new Exorcists their fun!" He laughed.

...

The party continued with more dancing and games, as well as a bit of drinking from the older folks... including a certain red headed boy.

When the party had finally finished and the loud voices subsided, Tamerack escorted Abanah back to her room.

"Good night Abanah, I will come retrieve you in the morning to escort you to Cheif Komui's office for your registry paperwork."

Abanah thought about all that had happened today, it was unbelievable. She was an exorcist, a demon fighter, a member of this strange and mysterious order. She thought harder and longer Abanah had no home, no family... she was a wanderer, so perhaps this was good for her...

…

It was morning now and Lenalee was making her early morning coffee rounds, extra stong today to counter the effect of the party the night before. Abanah lay in her bed thinking. It was her first official day at the order. Tamerack was going to escort her to Komui's office for official paperwork this morning.

She got up from the bed and got changed into a simple dress. She heard a knock at the door. She fumbled her way around the room, as she was not quite familiar with her surroundings. Trying to find the door "One second!" she yelled. She finally reached the door and slowly slid her hand down the crack until she brushed the handle. She opened the door.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" It was Lenalee whom she had met the night before.

"No thank you. I am not a big fan of coffee." Tamerack came down the hall.

"Good morning Lenalee, and good morning Abanah." Tamerack smiled.

"God morning." Abanah responded.

"Good morning Tam, would you like some coffee?" Lenalee offered.

"I would love some, thank you." He grabbed the coffee off of a tray that Lenalee was holding, heldthe coffee up to his mouth and took a large gulp. He turned to Abanah "Are you ready to go?"

"I am ready anytime." Abanah stepped out of her room and followed Tamerack as Lenalee went on her way down the opposite direction. They arrived at Komuis office.

"Good morning!" Komuis face lit up. "I just need to ask some questions for official paperwork." komui handed a folder with theinsignia of the order imbedded in the corner. Komui motioned to the folder, implying that Abanah needed to open it and inside was a stack of parchment with basic information that needed to be filled out. A name, birthdate, mother, father, siblings, etc.

"I will need you to fill out this information while I ask you some question. It will make the process go faster." komui handed her a pen. She started and wrote Abanah Ray Crowe on the top in her best handwriting (which was not that good).

"So we need to know all that you know about your innocence... so, what do you know?" he asked as Abanah filled out October 19th in the corresponding birthdate line.

"I know it is in the scar on my left palm." She proceeded to fill out 'Myral Caran Crowe' and 'Trill Dial Crowe' on the respective Mother and Father lines.

"What does it do?" Komui continued scribbling some notes down on the parchment in front of him.

"I don't know..." Komui stopped writing. He looked up at Abanah with a confused look.

"Have you ever activated it?" He asked.

"I don't know how." Abanah responded, a little worried.

"Not even by accident, perhaps you didn't know it was innocence at the time?"

"Nothing but the scar." She said. Komui ut down his pen and stood up.

"Come with me." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder so she could follow. She got up and neatly placed the the papers on the couch and followed him out the door. They walked for a while, she followed the sound of his footsteps as he briskly walked down the hall. He called for another exorcist through his head set, an 'Allen Walker'. He stopped abruptly causing Abanah to almost run into him. "Here we are." he continued "This is where the exorcist train and learn to control their innocence, and we are here to figure you out." He helped her down into a slightly lowered pit area. It was filled with sand. Abanah reached down and felt the sand in her hands.

"Good morning." There was an unfamiliar young male voice. "My name is Allen Walker." Abanah stood back up from the ground

"Hello." Abanah held out her hand to the boy.

"I don't think we have met" he said "I was unable to attend the party. I was out on a mission." He took her hand and shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you... your name?"

"Abanah." she responded

"Abanah, what a lovely name. It is nice to meet you Abanah."

"Likewise."

Allen was kind and seemed quite different form the other exorcists. There was something unique about him, she could feel it.

* * *

**Author Notes:** So sorry again about the late chapter. In the next chapter I start to reveal more about Abanahs past and stuff, so I am super excited! Please comment if you have any suggestions, or if you like it. Thanks to all of my followers, favorites, and comments!

**Chapter Preview:**

She woke up in the hospital of the Order, her left hand bandaged as well as her right side where Allen had struck. Her vision was foggy, she looked around and saw figures standing in the corner of the room. Komui stood with Bookman and some of the orders nurses. Komui was talking with Bookman, Abanah made out a few words in her disorientation.

"Could..."

"But they..."

"Impossible..."

It made no sense, but she had a feeling this situation she was brought into was not normal for exorcists, so what was wrong with her? why did it have to be her? Why was she ever brought here?

Her vision went blurry again...

…

She woke up to a worried Allen. He sat by her bed and when she finally woke she was surprised to hear him so suddenly.


	8. Chapter 8 - Infirmary

**Author Note:** Well I have bad news and good news: The bad news is that my computer was completely wiped... all of my documents were lost. That is why it has been so long since i last posted. The good news is I was able to remember the general gist of the chapter story line and was able to re-write it. Also I am able to post my documents on a separate computer until i get my document program back on my laptop. I had to wait until I got the bad news to be able to re-write the chapters i lost, so it took a long time. I am so sorry for making you wait, but thank you for still reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading in the future! I also hope i will be able to keep up with my weekly posts with my laptop getting everything downloaded back on. As always I love comments and suggestions to improve my writing. Thanks!

* * *

"Crown Clown!" Allen's arm, pitch black, morphed into long extending claws, it contrasted greatly with the white cloak that enveloped his back.

"I'm sorry, but this may be the only way. Risking your life…" Allen walked toward Abanah. She clutched her left arm, dripping and warm with blood… it ached.

He raised his arm; he aimed for her right side.

'Innocence… please' she begged, he swung, she fell, her side went numb, she felt warm, and the world went black.

…

She woke up in the hospital of the Order, her left hand bandaged as well as her right side where Allen had struck. Her vision was foggy; she looked around and saw figures standing in the corner of the room. Komui stood with Bookman as some of the orders nurses swarmed about. Komui was talking with Bookman, Abanah made out a few words in her disorientation.

"Could..."

"But they..."

"Impossible..."

It made no sense, but she had a feeling this situation she was brought into was not normal for exorcists, so what was wrong with her? why did it have to be her? Why was she ever brought here?

Her vision went blurry again...

…

She woke up to a worried Allen. He sat by her bed and when she finally woke she was surprised to hear him so suddenly.

"Abanah!" Allen practically fell out of his seat.

"She's Alive! Congratulations you managed to almost kill our new baby exorcist." Lavi laughed as he barged in the room to pat Allen on the back.

Allens face went flushed "It was an accident!... sort of…" Allen dropped back into his seat and sighed.

Komui entered the room with Bookman. "Abanah can you walk?" Bookmans voice was stern.

"Pa, don't push her she just woke up!" Lavi defended Abanah who was still quite disoriented from blood loss. Bookman gave Lavi a smack behind the head and a glare that could spoil milk.

Komui gestured to Allen to leave. Allen hesitantly stood up and left the room with a worried look, he looked behind him as bookman closed the door to the infirmary.

"Komui sighed, "Abanah… you are different." He paused, thinking about what to say.

Bookman interrupted "We need to have Hevlaska read her again." There was something going on and Abanah knew it. Lavi walked to the corner of the room, silent.

Komui explained "Because your different, we need to figure it out… the only way to do that is through Hevlaska, she is the only one who may be able to tell us why your innocence is not activating."

Bookman asked again "Can you walk?" there was a lot of tension in the room.

"I think so…" Abanah responded slowly sitting up in the infirmary bed. Her body ached but she slid her legs off the side of the bed.

Komui placed one hand on her back and grabbed her right with his. He gently helped her stand up.

"Lavi…" Komui said. Lavi stood silent for a moment, he held an air of tension and anger… he knew something, they all did.

Bookman opened the door as Komui slowly led Abanah out the door.

"I'm coming" Lavi turned and followed behind in silence. Thoughts swirled through his head.

_'If the order finds out what will they do?'_

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you again for your patience in waiting for this chapter, I know it was rather short, but it was the best place to stop for my next chapter. Hope you enjoy my story. Sorry again for the wait.

**Chapter Preview:**

"Yes... but not this way, other Exorcists abandoned their innocence, not the other way around... It is my guess that you will die unless your innocence is activated."

Abanah held her throbbing arm _'Please'_

...

They were headed back up, the only noise was the sound of the elevator rushing back up to the surface. the elevator clicked into place making Abanah stumble foreword.


	9. Chapter 9 - Fairytale

**Authors Note:** So my posts will be a tad random because I am having a ton of issues with my computer, so I have to do all of my work late at night on a different computer before I post... so it takes a long time, and that is why they have been shorter lately. Thank you for being patient and understanding, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

They reached the elevator, down hey headed to Hevlaska. Abanah was being supported by Komui on the quick ride down.

"we thought it strange that a parasite type innocence had such a low sync percentage…" Komui broke the silence before it quickly returned.

They finally reached the bottom where Hevlaska stayed.

"Your returning with her?" Hevlaska inquired, not many exorcists come back for a second reading so soon unless something was wrong… and something was really wrong.

Abanah could barley lift the bandaged arm, it was weak. Hevlaska wrapped around her arm.

"Sync Rate: 2%... 7%... 14%... 18%" Hevlaska stopped, everyone waited to see if she would continue, she did not.

"18%..." Bookman repeated.

"22% to 18%, how does her sync rate level reduce? Has that ever happened before?" Lavi turned to Komui who stood silent for a moment.

"If this continues… the innocence may turn against her." Komui said.

"She will become a fallen." Bookman said what they all knew, all but Abanah anyway.

"How?... she had not done anything wrong?" Lavi questioned Bookman.

"But it will want to find another host if this continues!" Bookman yelled in frustration toward Lavi, after all as a Bookmans successor, he was to observe not interfere.

There was silence before Abanah finally asked "What is a fallen?"

"An exorcist… an exorcist who abandoned their innocence." Komui answered.

"Has it ever happened before?"

"Yes… but nothing like this. Other exorcists abandon their innocence, not the other way around. Its my guess that you will die unless your innocence is activated."

Abanah held her throbbing arm thinking…

'Please…' She pleaded for the pain, she pleaded for the suffering, and she pleaded for her life.

…

They were heading back up; the only noise was the sound of the elevator rushing back up to the surface. The elevator clicked into place Making Abanah stumble slightly forward.

"Lavi escort her back to her room" Bookman said. He and Komui headed toward his office… distraught looks in their faces.

"Lets go." Lavi started toward the living spaces of the order. Abanah followed behind in silence. She followed the sound of his footsteps.

…

They stood at the door to her room, the door was open, Abanah stood on the inside of the room and Lavi stood across from her beyond the doorframe.

"Lavi… what's wrong with me?" She broke the silence. "Things don't add up. My innocence does not activate, it is at 18% and still lowering. There is something your not telling me, I know you know."

Lavi remained silent for a while. He sighed. "It's better this way… Everything will be fine."

…

The next day, Abanah had been called down to the infirmary. Nurses stood by as she entered. They performed an annual check-up as they had done with many of the other exorcists… hers was extra thorough. She continued to be treated as a fragile flower. Nobody touched her or came near her out of fear of something happening to her.

Only Lavi really had the time to talk with her.

Allen and Kanda were always on missions while Lenalee was doing coffee runs and favors for the science division as compensation for Komui always overworking them (At least when she was not also on missions).

Not that Lavi never went on missions, but he was put to the task of Observing Abanahs growth and sync with her innocence. They talked about many things, but the subject of Abanahs innocence was quickly swept under the rug if ever accidently brought up.

Miranda often joined the two for meals, or sat and ate with Krory. Abanah was also good friends with Marie however he was often gone for long periods of time with Kanda on missions as well.

That just left the two of them to talk.

"Would you like to see some of the things my parents gave me?" They were in Abanahs room, they had been talking about tokens from childhood… Lavi did not have any… he is a bookman's successor after all.

"They kept a memory box for me to keep for when they died so I could remember them." Abanah felt around the room for a box it was an old wooden box with a rusted hinged top. She gently placed it on the bed and lifted the lid, inside were many things, trinkets, jewelry, and an old book with faded leather binding and the name carved: _Trill R. Crowe._

"It is a book of Fairytales. It is full of so many stories that my parents had read to me as a child. I just wish I could hear them again, but I still try to remember the words in my mind like my father was telling me these stories." Abanah explained as she handed him the book.

Lavi opened the book and flipped through the old dusty pages. He quickly scanned phrases as he went:

_'Oct. 9th: We were blessed with a gift today…'_

_'Dec. 20th: This is going to be our first winter as a family, I can tell she loves the snow…'_

_'Feb. 14th: We decided she is about 6 years old…'_

_'Jun. 5th: She is asking questions, it is hard to come up with explanations…'_

The journal entries continued in this fashion… It explained many things about Abanah and the brilliant cover her 'parents' gave to protect her.

_'Jul. 29th: I don't know how long we can keep this from her, some things just can't be explained, her memory loss was the hardest…'_

Lavi gently closed the book. He understood now…

This was no fairytale.

* * *

**Author Note:** So this is starting to get deeper into Abanahs past... ooooooooo. Yay! I hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter will involve her innocence and we start to get some answers! I think writing the back story for this character was my favorite part of this whole fanfiction. I think when I am done, I will post a back story, short story thing... because it is complicated.

**(I don't know what to put in the chapter preview that wont give away anything... so hard...) **

**Chapter Preview:**

Lavi knelt by her side, her body was weak.

"Lavi..." She managed to whisper "your Lavi... am I right?" Abanah pointed to the red headed boy whome she saw for the first time, but had known for what seemed like a lifetime.

He looked at her knowing that her eyes were set on him. He knew she was seeing him.

He could not say a word, but nodded: yes.


End file.
